The amulet of Venus
by freezedrive
Summary: Summary: a magic necklace travels through dimensions and makes people become heartthrobs and causes chaos Search Words: love potion
1. Prologue

The Amulet of Venus Prologue

The amulet of Venus… since the beginning of reality this charm has been the cause of chaos and love. This charm is rarely known because after every two uses it travels to the next dimension. The amulet of Venus was made by the Greek good of love and thrown away because of Zeus. Whoever wears this chaotic charm every person of the opposite gender will fall in love with the wearer with just a glance. The charm will burn itself into the skin of the wearer. The spell will only wear off should the wearer kiss a person of the opposite gender even if it be on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 1: Pokemon

The amulet of Venus

Chapter one: Pokemon

We find all of our heroes including the gym leaders of kanto, JHOTO, and hoen along with the finalists of all the tournaments and Pokemon contests.

"wow this has to be the biggest party in the history in the world" said max "I'll say everyone we've seen before" said ash "hey drew" "hey may" the party was a carnival and may had separated from the group and were now at a ring toss and the prize was a mysterious diamond "wow check out that diamond its beautiful" "hey may I bet I can win that" "you're on" "hey drew this your girlfriend?" "no" said drew blushing then as usual he won the toss "hey may here is your necklace" he said "drew thanks" said may blushing then the diamond burned itself into her skin "aw man this diamond I think this is a fake" then when drew took one look at may and his heart sped up and his mind clouded plus there was a lump in his throat "your beauty far surpasses that of the crystal's" and may blushed big time "thanks drew but don't you have an angel to attend to" "those are just rumors for the only angel I know is you" and drew kissed may on the lips and surprisingly may kissed back and when the broke apart the crystal came back out. "hey the crystal came back and my feelings for you aren't going overboard anymore" "feelings for me?" and drew blushed "well may I kind of like you maybe love you and I was wondering would you be my girlfriend" and he pulled out an engagement ring out of nowhere "sure" and she slipped the ring on. "but where did you get that engagement ring" "I don't know" "but you know I think this thing is some kind of love charm" "yeah hey I have an idea lets give it to ash you know how many girls he knows" "drew that's near diabolical but then again that what I like about you" "hey may I heard from the street vender that you're Drew's girlfriend" said ash may blushed "yeah but take this" and may forcefully put the necklace onto him now since she wore the amulet she will be unaffected by it now but unfortunately Sabrina, Erika, Flannery, Clair, Misty and her sisters, Whitney, and just about every female gym leader was there. (fortunately it only affected single girls who had no crush unfortunately that was about everyone here (except misty who has a crush on him but that really doesn't help) "that amulet makes every SINGLE female except myself fall in love with you ashy boy" "but that's everyone in this room… oh crud"

And there was a huge dust cloud with catfights ash getting kisses from every one. He somehow escaped and ran to lance and Lorelei "lance help there's a necklace on me that's making every single woman fall in love with me!" "yeah right" then ash caressed Lorelei's cheek with his hands and the elite 4 member swooned and looked at ash with hearts in her eyes "you were saying lance" "I think I know that necklace to be the amulet of Venus" "so how do I get it off" "do you like any of the girls" he blushed "well I knda like misty as my best friend" "then kiss her" "what!" "The spell will last until you kiss a girl" "fine" and he went straight through the other girls went so misty and kissed her on the cheek. The other girls stopped. And misty blushed big time. "Thank goodness my feelings for ash aren't going overboard anymore." "Your feelings for me?" and it was Misty's turn to blush big time. "Yeah" she said. "Well then in that case will you be my girlfriend?" he said while kneeling down and pulling an engagement ring out of nowhere. "Sure but where did you get that engagement ring?" "I don't know" ash replied and so the amulet went to the next dimension never to be found in that dimension again.

Give me more ideas for where this amulet goes in you reviews please


	3. Chapter 2: Danny Phantom

The Amulet of Venus chapter 2: Danny phantom

One day Sam was walking through her attic and came across a necklace that intrigued her then the necklace burned into her skin. "Samantha we need to talk to you" called her parents "coming" and she felt the place the necklace burned in before going to her parents.

"What do you want?"

"a rival company has sent out some paid ghosts to assassinate you so they will have no competition in the future" "and so we have decided to hire the ghost boy known as Danny phantom" "what" "although when we showed him the picture just now he fell in love with you" "I wonder if it would be possible to have a half ghost heir hmmmmm" "mom dad I thought you hated ghosts" she said while blushing. "but strangely he said he would do it for free and aha here he is now" "hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson, hi Sam" "Danny your under a spell aren't you" "think so" "THEN WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT STILL IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE UNDER A SPELL!"

"I don't know it's because I really don't want the spell to be broken"

Just then the ghosts hired came and attacked Sam but thanks to Danny the ghost were in the Fenton thermos faster than you could say "HUH?" Unfortunately the company had also given them a machine that kept a ghosts stability and killed humans so when it was about to shoot Sam Danny got in the way and sonic boomed them with his ghostly wail but it took all his energy and the radiation made his condition worse by keeping him in ghost form and his human half was taking in the radiation as deadly so he fell down unconscious.

"DANNY" yelled Sam and she helped Danny up and the parents said to take him to her room

When she got there she laid him on the bed and accidentally pulled up an article on her computer "the amulet of Venus… since the beginning of reality this charm has been the cause of chaos and love. This charm is rarely known because after every two uses it travels to the next dimension. The amulet of Venus was made by the Greek good of love and thrown away because of Zeus. Whoever wears this chaotic charm every person of the opposite gender will fall in love with the wearer with just a glance. The charm will burn itself into the skin of the wearer. The spell will only wear off should the wearer kiss a person of the opposite gender even if it be on the cheek."

"Great the only reason my dad isn't like that is that he is already married"

"So that's the spell that's on me"

"So who are you going to kiss?"

"You but first…."

The next Day…

"okay Sam you humiliated Paullina by getting all the boys in the school now please just kiss one of them and break the spell" "okay hey Paullina" "what is it" (Danny is still in ghost form) "hey Danny could you get Paullina off your back?" "Normally I'd say no but this spell you put on me is driving me nuts"

So he kissed Sam and Paullina was furious and she was so mad that she tried to kill Sam but Danny blasted her warning shot. And as soon as Paullina left, Sam kissed Danny on the lips and the amulet fell out and Danny kissed back still and then they broke apart

And so the necklace came out and due to Danny's ghost powers it took out the second use. So Danny and Sam became a couple and the Mansons Eventually found out about Danny's secret and made an arranged Marrage with the Fentons

THE END… Well for this dimension anyway

Please send my ideas in the Review Board please


	4. Chapter 3: Zatch Bell

Zatch bell

Today Kiyo was finishing teaching Zatch mythology. "Alright Zatch you have truly

gained knowledge way beyond your age" however he and Zatch saw an amulet fall out of

thin air. "Zatch is this I think it is?" "Yeah it's the amulet of Venus but I thought it was

just a myth," Said Zatch. "Hmmm hey I think sherry would like this she's been looking

for a way to get Brago for a while." "Okay then lets test it out" said Zatch. "Okay but if it

works were going to have to make extra sure nobody else wears it" so Kiyo pulled it on

and the amulet melted into his chest. "Okay let's go" said Kiyo. It was winter break so

they could do whatever they wished. "Alright lets see if this thing actually works" so they

went to see Shion to see how she was doing. When she opened the door she had hearts in

her eyes. "Kiyo my love we will not be separated" exclaimed Shion "Zatch now" and

Zatch held her down while Kiyo ran 100 meters away from her. When he was exactly

101 meters away Shion snapped out of it. "Amulet's effect lasts for 101 meters Kiyo"

said Zatch. "Say what???" said Shion. They explained what the heck was going on. "So

you guys are experimenting with a love potion?" "Yes" said Kiyo he was talking over the

phone so he wouldn't activate the amulet. "Cool" "yeah but to get rid of this amulet I

need to kiss somebody and I need to place a manual for this thing" so Kiyo went to find

someone to kiss on the cheek but when he got home. "Kiyo your friend Megumi is here"

"oh crud" said Kiyo and Zatch. Megumi talked Kiyo onto the ground and smothered him

with kisses and Zatch was holding off Tia until Kiyo kissed Megumi on the lips. Megumi

collapsed with exhaustion onto Kiyo breathing heavily. Kiyo rolled her onto her back and

picked her up to put her on his bed "thanks pant Kiyo" thanked Megumi. "Just rest

Megumi" and she drifted to sleep. A few minutes later she woke up refreshed. "Umm

Megumi I can explain why you just went crazy over me." "How" "we were

experimenting with a mythical love amulet it makes every single person of the opposite

gender to go crazy for you." "cool how does it work?" she asked "when you putit on it

goes into your skin and won't get out until you kiss someone of the opposite gender then

it comes out and the male gets a ring like this one pops into his pocket" the engagement

ring was beautiful. "Well then" said Megumi she grabbed Kiyo and kissed him on the lips

as it got passionate. When they pulled apart Kiyo asked "will you marry me in 6 years"

"yes" said Megumi and he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Hey Zatch could you give

this to sherry I'm going to take my new girlfriend out on a date." Said Kiyo and he and

Megumi went to a fancy restaurant.


End file.
